1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this invention is directed towards a handle for the handicap. More specifically, this invention provides a large opening type of handicap handle that will allow a person's fist to fit therein thereby eliminating the need for fingers to grab onto a conventional type of handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, many cabinet drawers and the like utilize round knobs or handles with small openings for fingers to fit therein. These knobs and handles are designed for the average person capable of using his fingers to grab onto the knob or handle and thereby open the drawer.
The problem arises for handicapped persons having no fingers to grab onto a knob or handle like device. Normally, if a person is unable to grab onto the knob or handle of a drawer, the person is unable to open the drawer without help from an additional person.
Several approaches have been provided for the aiding of handicap persons in opening drawers, doors and the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,598, "A handle especially convenient for arthritics or handicapped persons that includes two hingedly connected sections that close together to mate with and engage an object received between ends of the sections remote from their hinged connection. When the sections are closed, the hinged ends thereof define a handle. The sections can be releasably secured in their closed relation."
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,221, "A ball and socket arrangement for aiding the handicapped or persons having limited reach or mobility and including one of a plurality of socket elements secured to an object which is to be moved and which is engageable by means of a manually grippable wand including an elongated handle having a ball at one end which is adapted to engage the socket to apply either a pulling or a pushing force thereto and wherein the angle and orientation of the sockets varies depending upon the object to which the socket is attached and which may be, for example, a drawer, door, slidable shelf, or the like."
In the art taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,788, "A flush drawer handle for a drawer having at least a flat metal frontal wall portion about the handle comprises a handle slot having opposed horizontal edges and end edges. Flanges are provided in at least opposed ones of the horizontal edges and formed integral with the frontal wall portion and extending inwardly of the frontal wall. A rear wall member is also provided and defines a rear wall portion and side wall portions extending transverse to a common side of the rear wall portion. The side wall portions have retention tabs for releasable securement with the flanges."
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,733, and "Apparatus for grasping circular knobs which may be attached to drawers or doors of cabinets or the like including a generally dome-shaped grasping element having a handle attached thereto and extending outwardly therefrom. The internal surface of the generally dome-shaped element includes a series of internal shoulders of various diameters for the purpose of grasping knobs of various sizes so that the handicapped person may more easily manipulate the drawer or door to which the knob is attached."
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, non of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of the handicap handle as the invention disclosed herein.